


Understadning the outcastes

by 3CaptainVox7



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Newt Scamander, Blood, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Next Generation, How Do I Tag, Hurt Albus Potter, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kidnapping, Lossing a limb, Mild Blood, Missing Limb, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Past Character Death, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Protective Theseus Scamander, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: Time travel Au: Albus feels alone so he goes into the woods. this is when he finds Victoire's Time-Turner. However, Albus drops it and he ends up in 1927 right after Grindelwald rises. (Spoilers for COG) (I have not read the Cursed Child so please don't yell at me for anything that I have written in this story, thank you)





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bight summer day, birds happily chirped in the wind. A soft breeze went through the warm summer day. Eleven kids ran around the back yard laughing while the 12th sat on the back stare reading with a smile on his face as he heard his family play together. Edward “Teddy” Remus Lupin smiled at them as they played around. “Guys,” Teddy called as he looked behind him to see his father smiling at him. “Guys, I think food is ready,” Teddy called to them all as he stood up.

“Thank you, cub,” Remus Lupin said to him with a smile and allowed him to go in first, so he did not get pushed by everyone as they filed into the house. Well almost everyone for the youngest Potter boy was not with them. Sadly no one noticed him missing.

Albus Severus Potter walked through the woods alone not hearing his Godbrothers call for lunch. Only he did not care at the moment. No one really gets him, and he was told that to his face by someone at Hogwarts. Albus bought this and never told anyone not even his father or his mother. Albus sighed and ran a hand over his face and sat down on a rock that he almost tripped off. “Why does no one get me?” Albus asked himself and sighed. “Maybe if I just stay here. In this woods but I would never go back to Hogwarts,” Albus said and looked down to the ground and saw something shine in the sun. “What the” Albus said as he picked up the object and studied it. “What's this?” he asked himself. The object looked like an hourglass with a chain attached to it. Smiling to himself he started to spin the thing only after the third time around the object flew off of his figure and landed on the forest floor below and broke. Albus let out a sharp breath as the world around him started to spin. 

Teddy looked around the table and smiled at this family only something was missing. Better yet someone was missing. Teddy stood up and looked at James Sirius Potter and said: “James, where’s Al?” James Sirius looked at Teddy and then looked around him.

“Maybe he’s trying to get me back for throwing a pie in his face,” James Sirius said laughing. Fred 2 also laughed and high-fived his cousin. Teddy rolled his amber eyes and looked over to his girlfriend Victoire.

“Vic, have you see Al?” Teddy asked her. She smiled a little at her sister and looked worried when she saw the look of fear and a little bit of annoyance in her boyfriend's face.

“No, I have it,” she replied and looked around her. Victoire sighed and reached into her pocket but then something hit her. Where’s her Time Turner? It was in her pocket earlier when she walked out into the woods to show her brother Louis. “Teddy?” she said nervously to a very nervous Teddy who looked at her.

“Yes, love?” Teddy asked voice shaking a little. However, before Victoire could say anything Remus walked into the room. “Hey Dad,” Teddy said voice still shaking. Remus heard this and wondered what was going on, but he did not say anything. Remus only smiled and looked around him.

“Where’s Albus?” he asked, and Teddy cursed himself and looked at Victoire, but he did not say anything. “Edward,” the room went quiet and James wondered the same thing. Maybe he was not trying to get him back. “Edward, where’s Albus?” Remus asked again but Teddy started to cry and called:

“I don’t know! I saw him before we came inside and now I don’t. He might be still outside!” Remus sighed at his son’s volume change and said:

“Ok, let's go outside and look then,” Teddy nodded as he flowed his father outside to look for his Godbrother.

The world was still spinning when Albus landed on the ground. When he hit the ground, he hit the ground hard. “Ow,” Albus said rubbing his head for he hit his head on the ground. “Merlin. Where am I?” Albus asked himself as he looked around. He was not in the woods behind his house but in the middle of a street. The world looked very weird to Albus. Things were different and he did not know why. This is when he remembered the object that he dropped. “That thing must have sent me here but where is here?” Albus asked looking around with tears in his eyes knowing that he was really alone. Albus did not realize that he had started crying right there in the middle of the street. Albus did not know how long he was on this street, but he did not care. However, as he sat there a man walked up behind him and said:

“Hey, are you ok kid?” the man asked making Albus stand and turn around to face him with his tear-stained eyes. The man before him had brown-red hair and demanding but tired blue eyes. He was wearing a suit that Albus has never seen before. Like he was in a different time.

“Oh no,” Albus said to himself and ran a hand through his messy-link black hair. “Um, sir can I ask what year I am in?” the fourth year Slytherin asked fearing his suspicions. The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow and nodded.

“1927,” he said to Albus whose eyes filled with angry and sacred tears. Then he yelled and fell to the ground as he started to cry out and beat himself up with words and hit himself in the face. The man watched and looked at the boy unsure what to do.

“This is all my fault,” the boy cried with tears falling down his face. The sighed and said:

“Kid calm down. Why don’t you tell me your name and I can tell you mine? Are you a wizard? Then you can tell me why you asked what year it was,” Albus looked at the man and nodded after he took a deep breath and said:

“My name is Al. I asked that because I think I time traveled and yes I am” ‘_Not a very good one.’ _ He added in his mind. The man looked at him shocked, but he nodded and said:

“Ok, Al my name is Theseus. Why don’t I take you back to the place where I’m staying. Don’t worry I won't hurt you,” Albus looked at him and sighed.

“You’re not a Death Eater, are you? My dad told me about them. he said that they were dark wizards,” Theseus smiled a little and shook his head.

“Don’t worry. I’m not a dark wizard,” Albus looked at him and nodded as he got to his feet and followed Theseus back to the place where he was staying.


	2. Hey brother

Theseus and Albus walked down the road to Theseus’s brother’s place. However, no one said anything as they walked, and Theseus wondered if it was because he was shy or scared about being in this time but then again, he is a little scared to be in the world that he is living in as well. “So, Al, what year and house are you in?” Theseus asked the boy trying to get him to talk. Albus looked at him and swallowed thickly.

“Um,” Albus trailed off and ran a hand through his hair. He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a minute before he said: “I’m going into my fourth year and I’m a………a…….” Albus trailed off again and looked at Theseus fearing that he won’t like what Albus was going to say. “I’m a Slytherin,” Albus closed his eyes when he said this. Theseus nodded and sighed.

“Not all Slytherin’s are evil. You don’t seem to be like someone that will turn to the dark arts. I won’t judge you for that,” Theseus told him as they walked down the road. Albus looked at him and nodded but he did not say anything as he sighed. “Do you have any siblings? Do you get along with them?” Theseus asked him while they walked down the street that led to his house. Well, the house that he was living in at the moment. Albus looked at him and smiled but he let out a breath when the thought of him never seeing them again came into his mind.

“Yeah. I have an older brother named James. He’s in Gryffindor and a younger sister named Lily she’s also in Gryffindor. I also have a Godbrother named Teddy he was a Hufflepuff,” _‘Just like his mum.’_ Albus added in his mind. Theseus smiled a little, but he said nothing as he walked up to a house and pulled out his keys and opened the door.

“Newton! I’m home,” Theseus called as he walked into the house looking around. Albus stayed in the doorway for a while. Not that he was uninvited to come in, but he was scared to walk into this house in the ’20s. “You can come in young man,” Theseus said when he looked behind him to see Albus still in the doorway. Albus nodded slowly and walked in. The house was nice and cozy. There was a small area to sit by the fireplace and a small dining room. Albus, however, did not care how small the house was. It was wonderful for him. His family was not running around and trying to get him to play with them while he tried to work on his homework.

“Thank you for bringing me into your home sir,” Albus said as he sat down in a nearby chair. Theseus smiled at him and let out a breath. “Um, are you going to help me get home? As much as I love being in the quiet, I think that I need to be home with my large family and Godbrother,” Theseus nodded and sat down with a sigh.

“I understand. Don’t worry lad you will get home,” Theseus told him when another man walked up and into the living room. “Hello brother,” Theseus said to the man who slowly nodded but he did he did not say anything as he stared at Albus who nodded to him.

“Hello, I’m Al,” Albus told him with a small smile. The man nodded to him.

“Hello. call me Newt,” the man -Newt said before he looked up sharply at the wall, but Theseus knew that Newt wanted to ask him something. “Theseus why is there a child in the house?” Newt asked him making Theseus sigh and look at Albus.

“Let's talk somewhere else brother. We will be right back Al,” Theseus told Albus who nodded slowly. He did not really care when he was being left alone. This is why when Theseus left along with Newt, he smiled.

Albus was lost in thought while Theseus was talking with his brother. He did miss his family and Teddy. Maybe when he gets back he should talk to them about how he feels. Will they listen though? Albus sighed and then smiled knowing that he should get back at James Sirius for throwing a pie in his face. Albus smiled at the thought. however, his thoughts were interrupted when a knock came on the front door. Albus raised an eyebrow when he saw Theseus and Newt walking over to the door. “That should be Dumbledore. He said that he was going to come over today. We should ask him about Al,” Theseus told Newt who looked to the chair that Albus was sitting in. Albus watched as a man walked in. The man looked older then Theseus and Newt. He was wearing a blue hat and suit. There was a familiar twinkle in his blue eyes. This is when Albus knew who this man was. His eyes grew wide and Albus stood and walked over to them.

“Hello,” Albus said to the future headmaster, or would it be the past. Albus sighed really hating time travel now. Dumbledore looked at Albus and smiled.

“Hello. what’s your name?” he asked Albus who took a deep breath, but he did not say anything. However, it was Theseus who told him: 

“His name is Al. I found him in the street. He said that he time traveled. Though I don’t know which time. From the look of the outfit, he’s wearing. I think very far from us,” Albus nodded and looked at Newt who was playing with his hands nervously. 

“He’s right, I’m from another time,” Albus told them as he and the other’s walked into the living room.

“Which time are you from?” Newt asked without meeting his eyes. Albus smiled at him knowing that he was in the same room with Newt Scamander and his namesake. Though he did not know that Newt had a brother. Albus sighed and ran a hand through his black ink hair just like his father and grandfather before him.

“2022,” Albus looked at the shocked faces of everyone and knew that he should tell them his full name, so he took a deep breath and said:” Al is not my real name by the way. I just said my nickname because my namesake is in this time, well one of them and I did not want to confuse you all,” Albus took a deep breath and finished. “My real name is Albus S. Potter,” the Scamander brothers looked shocked, but Dumbledore looked like he was bursting with pride and happiness.

“Your parents named you after me?” Dumbledore asked him with pride in his voice. Albus smiled at him and nodded slowly. He loved when he told people about his first name. not his middle sadly for not a lot of people liked the other person that he was named after. Theseus looked at Albus who nodded and looked at Newt who smiled a little, but he kept his eyes on the ground. “Well, thank them for me when we get you back to your time. Are you a wizard?” Dumbledore asked the young Slytherin who nodded slowly but he did not say anything. Dumbledore nodded. “And your house?” he added but Albus did not say anything until Newt spoke up:

“Theseus said that he is in Slytherin but that does not make you evil Albus. Not all Slytherin’s are…..are evil,” Theseus smiled at his brother but the thought of Leta came into his mind and he knows that Newt was talking about her.

“Newton is right Albus. It only matters what you do and how you are not what house you are in,” Theseus said making Dumbledore smile, but he stayed quiet. “Why don’t you rest. I know you’re not a baby, but you look tired,” Theseus told him. This made Albus laugh and nod as he walked back over to the chair that he was sitting in and closed his eyes once he sat down. 

_‘I’m not evil. I’m not evil.’ _ This was the last thing that he thought before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on this one. I was just trying to work on another story. Also, it's so hard to put Albus Potter with Theseus for some reason. You guys can yell at me for how bad this is. I know it is and I’m sorry. Thank you all for the wait and I will see you next time.   
P.S Teddy and the other’s will be in the next chapter. Thank you again and have a good night/morning/afternoon.


	3. There's always a dark wizard

Teddy and Remus walked to the rock that Albus was sitting on and looked around. “Albus?” Remus called while Teddy looked around. He then let out a sharp breath and rolled his eyes.

“Dad?” Teddy said quietly as he picked up the broken Time turner and showed it to Remus who sighed but nodded anyway. “I think I know what had happened to Albus,” Teddy said with a shaky breath and Remus felt sorry for his son. He believes that this was his fault. In fact, Remus knew that Teddy was going to say that it was his fault. “This is my fault,” there it is, Teddy, blaming himself for something that was out of his control. Remus ran a hand over his scarred face and let out a breath.

“Ted, it’s not your fault,” Remus said firmly but Teddy shook his head and turned around. Remus sighed and let out another breath. “Edward, listen to me,” Remus said making Teddy turn around at the sound of his real name. Remus never calls him this, but Teddy knew that his father meant what he was going to say to him. “This is not your fault. We live with a big family. This could have happened to anyone aright?” Remus told him putting his hands on his son’s shoulders. When Teddy nodded Remus smiled at him. “Good now let's go, back into the house and wait till Harry gets home and we can tell him what happened,” Teddy nodded again but Remus could see tears in his son’s amber eyes. Remus smiled at him again and pulled him into his arms.

“Thanks, dad. I need to work on that I think,” Remus nodded and held him tight for a few minutes.

Theseus, Newt, and Dumbledore were in another room while Albus slept. Theseus was listening to everything that his former teacher was saying about the blood-pact but when he looked over to Newt he knew that he was not listening. Though Theseus did not care really for he knew that his little brother was worried about Albus. Theseus did not blame him he was worried about him as well but right now they needed to worry about where Grindelwald is, and what he’s planning on doing next. Theseus had just found out that it was Newt who captured him last year and now Theseus is concerned about his little brother and what the dark wizard might do to him if he found him. “Brother?” Newt asked cutting Theseus out of his thoughts, but his thoughts were still in his mind about the wizard that took most of his life and joy from him. “Are you ok? Dumbledore is asking about Albus and how you found him,” Newt said cutting Theseus out of his thoughts again about Leta. Dumbledore saw this and sighed. However, he did not say anything as the door blasted open.

Albus woke to the sound of the blast. Only the chilling, sing-song voice made him open his eyes. “Scamander? I know you are here, hiding behind your animals,” scared at the voice Albus hid behind the chair that he fell asleep in. “Your animals cant help you forever. So, come out and stop acting like a coward,” the voice was chilling and soft and it scared Albus. For he never heard such a voice before. Albus heard the sound of footfalls from this man right next to his chair. However, something hit him that made him raise an eyebrow

_‘Wait, he said cowered. I’m not a coward. I’m a Potter.’ _ Albus thought before he stood up from behind the chair and stupidly yelled: “I’m not a coward you idiot!” The man turned around and Albus froze in fear at the man’s features. First, the man had mixed colored eyes, one was blue the other black. He also had bleached white hair and mustache. There was a thin smile on his face.

“Hello boy,” he said in a sing-song, soft voice. “What is your name?” he asked Albus who was too scared to tell him anything. In his head, however, Albus knew that he should not have yelled at him. For he knew that this man was, in fact, Gellert Grindelwald. What he remembers from class that Grindelwald is the most feared wizard, well other than Voldemort of all time. “What’s your name?” he asked again in a calmer voice that chilled Albus down to his bones. Albus quickly thought of a name but all he could think of was:

“ASP,” he knew that this was a poor choice to make but its all he could think of. He also knew that the Dark Wizard was not going to buy this. However, this is all he could think of at this point. 

“That’s not a name. Whatever, where is Scamander?” he asked Albus who folded his arms and closed his eyes. “Ah, not going to tell I see,” Albus sighed but he kept his eyes closed. Then Grindelwald asked: “Do you have a family?” Albus kept his eyes closed and nodded slowly knowing what he was trying to do. “Do they listen to you?” Albus stayed quiet and opened his bright green eyes that shined in the setting sun.

_‘What do I do? If I tell him they don’t, he might try to get me to join him. Ok if I remember also from class that Grindelwald is very persuasive. He could persuade his followers to join him. He was also defeated in 1945 by Dumbledore, my namesake. What do I do?’ _ Albus thought as he stared at this Dark Wizard who laughed at him.

“Still not going to talk I see. I’ll make you talk,” Albus’s eyes grew wide as he reached for his wand, but Grindelwald grabbed his arm making Albus drop his wand. Albus let out a sharp cry as Grindelwald dragged him out of the house.

After hearing the cry, the others ran into the room, but they could not see Albus or Grindelwald. “Albus?!” Dumbledore called as he looked around. The room looked normal other than the front door blasted off and a chair tipped over. He then looked down to see Albus’s wand on the ground.

“Grindelwald,” Theseus said anger rising and made Newt look at him. Newt sighed and ran a hand over his face. However, he did not look at anyone when Theseus looked back at him. Newt looked down to the ground with anger in his eyes, but he did not want anyone to see this.

“He was after me,” Newt said quietly as he looked to the door lost in thought. he opened his mouth to say something, but Theseus cut him off.

“Newton stop blaming yourself. This is my fault, not yours. We need to find Albus before Grindelwald finds out that he is not from this time and do something to him. We also need to send him back home,” Theseus told his brother who smiled and ran out of the room to get his case and wand. Theseus smiled at his brother a little. “I think Newton is relating to Al, sir,” Theseus told his former teacher who also smiled a little, but Theseus could see a little fear in his eyes. 

“Why would Grindelwald want Albus? He’s a child. Your right Theseus we need to save him and get him back home,” Dumbledore told Theseus when Newt walked back into the room. “Alright, let's go find Albus,” Dumbledore told the Scamander brothers who both nodded. Then all three walked out of the house in search of this young Slytherin who was unlike his house says he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on this one guys. I just had a long week and I was too busy working on another story and watching Power Rangers don’t judge me lol. Anyway, tell me what you guys think. Did you like it? Hate it? I know it’s a little weird and I’m sorry, but I think this is a wonderful idea. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time and have a good day


	4. I am a coward

Albus was scared and this was rare for he was never scared, He wished that he had his father, mother, Teddy, and Lily with him. Heck, he wanted James with him. Maybe Grindelwald was right, he was a coward. Albus let out a breath as the dark wizard though him into a dark empty room. “Now,” Grindelwald said to Albus who landed on his arm and stood up quickly. “Are you going to talk now?” Albus crossed his arms wincing a little at the one that he landed on and rolled his eyes.

“What do you think?” Albus said with a small smile sounding more like his grandfather at the moment. Grindelwald, however, did not smile at this, in fact, the last thing that Albus saw was the wand that changed everything: ‘The Elder Wand’ Albus would have gasped at the wand but pain went through his body before he passed out.

Teddy was in his room while Remus told Harry what he thought had happened. Teddy did not want to be down there in the dining room. Teddy looked at the door from the pages of his book that he was reading to see Harry and Remus in the doorway. “Cub?” Remus said slowly as he walked into the room. Teddy sighed but he did not say anything as he hid his face back into his book. Remus let out a breath and sighed as he walked over to his son’s bed. “Teddy this is not your fault,” Remus said just like he did in the woods. However, Teddy did not look at him or say anything as his hair changed to a deep red. This was a warning to Remus to keep away, but Remus knew better. He wanted to get this into his son’s head that it was not his fault.  
“Teddy, your dad is telling the truth. This is not your fault. Don’t worry, I will do everything to get Albus back. What kind of father would I be? Now can we, all three of us talk?” Harry said slowly as he too made his way to his Godson’s bed. Teddy allowed his hair to turn back and removed his book from his face to show tears in his eyes. Remus saw this and pulled his son into his arms

“This is all my fault,” Teddy said into his father’s arms. Remus put his hands on his son’s hair and ran his hand through it. Remus held him tighter, but he did not say anything as he kept running his hand through his son’s hair.

“Shh. It’s ok Ted. It's ok,” Remus said still hugging Teddy while Harry left the room with a sigh.

“I’ll get you back Al whenever you are and where you are,” Harry said under his breath as he walked down the stairs leaving Teddy and Remus alone for their moment.

Newt ran a hand over his face once he walked out of the ministry. He hatted going in there, but Theseus said that he should tell his men that Grindelwald kidnapped a boy. He did not tell him though that he was from the future. Though he should have and then they could help him with getting back to his own time with his family. Theseus watched Newt as he tried to calm himself and he knew that he should have gone in there by himself. Or at least taken Dumbledore with them but he said that he needed to do something, and Theseus did not really want to ask what. “Are you ok brother?” Theseus asked Newt who let out a shaky breath and nodded slowly but Theseus did not buy it.

“I hate that place brother,” Newt said quietly but Theseus heard it all the same. Theseus let out a breath and nodded as he walked down the road when Newt started to slowly walk away from him. “I don’t see how you can work there all the time, brother. You are not the same you know,” Newt said as he stopped walking and made Theseus look at him.

“What are you saying, brother?” Theseus asked him in a demanding voice. Newt sighed but he did not say anything making Theseus stare at him. “What? Newton, I’m the same. What are you talking about?” Theseus asked his brother who rolled his eyes and Theseus wondered what has gotten into his little brother. His sweet brother who seems so unlike him now.

“The war! Leta! Brother how could you change so much since them. I think father leaving is getting to you!” Newt snapped and then started to walk away from his brother. Theseus felt tears in his eyes, but they were not sad tears but angry ones.

“Newton get back here!” Theseus called after his brother.

Albus woke to pain with a mix of anger when he opened his eyes. _ ‘I what to go home. Why did I go into the woods? This is all my fault. Dad where are you I’m sorry for everything that I said and done. I don’t deserve you but yet you listen to almost everything,’ _Albus sighed and looked at his arm that he knew was broken. He also felt blood fall down his face and almost over his right eye. “Well, this was a great idea. Yeah call out Grindelwald good plan Potter,” Albus said running a hand over his face. He did not flinch when he saw the blood on his hand. “Great now I’m bleeding,” Albus said annoyed while he rubbed his hand on the ground. Albus then looked around him however there was not much to see for the room was black so black that he could not see anything. This scared Albus, not that he was scared of the dark. He just did not like being alone. Oh, how he wished that he was home with his family. Laughing and playing. Throwing a pie in his brother’s face whenever he can. Albus smiled at this thought but it did not last long as he thought of his family. They must hate him, do they? “No, don’t think about that Al,” Albus said to himself as the door opened shining light in the small room making Albus close his eyes.

“Well, well, the boss said that there was a kid in here, but he did not tell me his name but then again, you did not tell him your name anyway,” Albus opened his green eyes at the voice but he did not say anything as he put his hand on the wall behind him. He tried to stand but it did not work. Albus stayed quiet and let out a breath as he felt his head go fuzzy from the blood loss. “What is your name, boy?” the man asked Albus who still did not say anything as he again tried to stand but failed.

“My name does not mean anything. I’m no one to you or to this,” Albus cut off before he could say time. Albus knew that if he told this man that he was from another time then this man will go and tell Grindelwald this and he will be in more trouble than he was already in. The man only hummus and walked over to Albus slowly. This made his blood run cold or was it for the loss of blood. Albus looked up at him but he stayed quiet. Though this was short-lived when the man whom Albus has no desire to study grabbed him by his bad arm and pulled him to his feet making Albus cry out in pain at his broken arm. 

“I thought maybe you will tell me kid; well it seems we have to get that out of you. I think maybe we should see in your mind,” Albus’s eyes grew wide at this but he did not say anything as he was led to the door. Thinking quickly and choosing a bad idea, Albus using his good arm grabbed onto the doorframe and held on for dear life. This hurt Albus but he must keep holding on as the man tried to pull him through the door. With tears in his eyes the young wizard wrapped his foot now around the door and let go, knowing that this will not work, Albus pried the man’s hand from his arm and ran out of the room with nowhere to go. Though he did not care, nor could he see for his vison was getting fuzzier and fuzzier.

_‘Where do I go?’ _ Albus thought as he ran down the hall of the place that he was being held in. With no were left to go once he got to a dead end. Albus fell to the ground not caring if someone saw him and took him back to that room.

Albus did not know how long he could sit there but he knew that he will think of something cleaver. He was a Slytherin for Merlin’s sake. Albus let out a shaky breath and stood up quickly when he heard a voice yell down the hall. The voice was that man the one that wanted to look into his mind. “He went this way. Find the boy! Now move it!” Albus closed his eyes as he wished that he could just disappear but that was not an option at the moment, nor will it ever be. “There you are, boy!” Albus opened his eyes to the voice once again. “Running will not help anything you know,” Albus stayed quiet as he stared at the man with anger and pain in his now fuzzy green eyes. Just then as the man walked over to Albus the wall behind him blew off and made some debris fly and hit the man knocking him to the ground on the floor not moving. Albus let out a sharp breath as he just killed someone and looked to the wall that was now in pieces. Taking another breath, he ran for it not caring about his broken arm or the amount of blood that he had lost but the weight of him killing someone stayed in his mind as he ran down the road and soon fell to the ground when he got to a park with many families hanging out in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was something. I’ve never done anything like that before. Tell me what you guys think. Was this good? I hope you were on the edge on your seat lol. Thank you all for reading and have a nice day. Can someone tell me if I’m writing Teddy, and Albus right? Thank you.


	5. Is this going to work?

Newt let out a breath while he stopped walking. He knew that he should not have said that to Theseus, but it was true, he has not been the same. Why, though did he not feel right after he said that? It was true but yet Newt did not feel right. The wizard sighed and looked around him. The street was empty, and it had started to rain but Newt did not care. For he just wanted to find that boy that he knows all too well, but yet not knowing him. “Albus!” Newt called into the night but why would the kid say anything? He was too shy, and Grindelwald took him. Why though? Why did he take him? He was just a child. One from the future as well. Newt ran a hand over his face with a breath but after a while, he started to walk again. He, however, did not stop walking when he heard Theseus.

“Newton get back here! Right now!” Newt rolled his eyes and kept walking. Theseus was acting like a father again and Newt hates this. “Newton A………” Newt stopped cutting him off when he heard a scream over Theseus and the rain that was pouring down hard. Worried that it might be a dark wizard or Albus being hurt, Newt ran to the sound with his wand. Theseus was not far behind, but he was still mad at his little brother but right now he needed to know what was going on as well.

James Sirius Potter doesn’t cry, not usually but when he heard that his little brother was in another time he couldn’t help it and when he saw his little sister cry he lost it. Though he did not show his other family that went home soon after his dad told them this, that he was crying. How could he show such weakness to anyone? He was the prankster, the one that’s supposed to bring the fun, not the tears or the weakness. James Sirius sat on his bed looking over a picture from two days again with tears falling out of his eyes. This is when Lily Luna walked in. “Daddy said that he’s looking into it,” she said when he walked over to her brother who did not look up from the picture. “Jamie are you crying?” she asked him, but James Sirius did not say anything. James Sirius looked at him and showed her his hazel eyes.

“Why do you ask Lil? Not very brave to see your brother crying is it,” James snapped at her but he did not mean anything that he was saying. Lily knew that but she did not say anything as she walked over to his bed and sat down.

“I miss him too Jamie. Dad will find him. I know it,” Lily said sounding like their mom and grandma at the same time. James Sirius sighed and nodded but there were still tears in his eyes.

“What if……. what if he doesn’t? If that does not happen then,” Lily’s eyes grew wide and shock her head.

“No, No, you are not going to find him yourself. James, that’s a bad idea. we don’t know when he is. He could be with the founders of Hogwarts for all we know. You know how unsafe that place is?” Lily shook her head. “James,” Lily said standing up still shaking her head. “Dad won’t like this Jamie. It’s a bad idea,” when Lily said this she walked out of the room. James laughed a little and wiped his eyes from the tears that were in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m going to get him. I can’t leave you in the place where and whenever you are,” James said as he got off his bed. “Don’t worry Al, I’ll save you,” James Sirius said to himself as he walked out of his room.

Albus opened his eyes slowly to see a woman with red hair. “Mum?” Albus said quietly but with a groan.

“No dear, don’t worry. You're going to be okay,” the woman had a calming voice and it scared Albus for some reason, but he could not place it in is mind. Maybe it was the fact that he was kidnapped by Grindelwald himself. Yeah, that’s it. Albus let out a breath but it turned into coughing. This was not a good sign to the mother for blood dripped into his mouth while he laid there, and he was chocking on it. “Oh, you poor boy. Don’t worry help is coming,” she told him but Albus could hear a sip in her voice. Albus opened his mouth to say something when a voice called out to him.

“Albus! Oh, thank Merlin. Brother, we found him,” the voice called out and Albus couldn’t help but smile. They found him oh thank Merlin they found him. However, Newt’s voice faded and Albus felt his eyes close. He passed out once again by the time Newt and Theseus ran up to him.

James smiled when Harry came home with the thing that will save Albus, but he did not know what it was or how he will find out which time he is in. “Hi Dad,” James said slowly in a rare voice that Harry never thought that he would hear from his oldest son. “is that going to help us find Albus?” James asked with a little bit of sadness in his voice. This was also rare, but Harry decided to ask him later.

“Yes, it is. Why do you ask James?” Harry asked him but James did not say anything. “James, what is it?” Harry asked him when James sat down at the table with his head in his hands.

“I want to come with you. If I did not though that pie in his face this would never have happened,” James said with tears in his eyes once again and Harry knew that James was acting just like Teddy earlier.

“James Sirius, this is not your fault. Yes, you can come with me, though I don’t think it’s a good idea. Albus, what I found out is in 1927. The same year that Grindelwald rose to power. It's not safe but,” Harry let out a breath and nodded slowly. “Ok, James but you must be careful alright,” James nodded and looked down at the thing on the table.

“What does it do?” James asked looking at. It looked like a Time-Turner but instead of an hourglass, it was a clock with a chain around it. Harry smiled at his son and nodded slowly.

“Unlike a normal Time Turner, you can pick the time that you go to. Though I don’t know why they have this,” James smiled a little and ran a hand through his hair at the same time that Harry did. Soon father and son started to laugh however this died down and Harry gave James a look. “You though a pie in your brother’s face. James Sirius Potter what have I told you. when we get back you are grounded,” James stood up to say something, but Harry raised his hand to stop him. “Now is not the time,” James sighed and sat back down.

“Sorry dad,” James said running a hand through his hair again.

“Right, I’ve told your mother, Lily, Remus and Teddy about this, so we are good to go. Are you sure you want to do this James?” Harry asked James who let out a breath and nodded.

“Yes, I need to save Al, this is my fault and I want him to know that I’m sorry,” Harry looked at his son and shook his head but he did not say anything as he picked up the Time-Turner. James stood up and grabbed his father’s arm as father and son left the time with a spin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. Tell me what you guys think. Did you like it? Sorry if this is short though and I’m not very good at writing James Sirius. Thank you for reading I will see you next time


	6. Family will always be there

James looked around him with wonder. Dumbledore felt all to untrue, he was in the past, 1927. He tried to wrap his mind around this, but it was hard to do. “Dad, how are we going to find Al here? I worried,” James asked Harry who sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know James. Don’t worry though. I’m sure that……..”

“Help, someone, help me please, he’s hurt!” Harry was cut off with a cry for help and two men running past them.

“You don’t think that’s Albus?” James asked with a worried tone to his voice. This was rare of course but Harry did not say anything as he ran to the call as well with James close behind him. “Dad! Wait!” James called after him with tears in his eyes.

Theseus was the first to the scene. What he saw made him almost have a flashback of the war, but it did not come. On the ground was Albus. There was blood coming down his face and his arm looked like it was so broken that he could not use it anymore. _ ‘Grindelwald.’ _ He thought angrily. Newt was the next person, but he could not look at the boy for he could not handle any of this.

“Bother? Brother? We need to get these people out of here,” Newt said to Theseus and snapping him out of his thoughts. Theseus let out a shaky breath and nodded.

“Your right, Newt. I’ll take care of everyone. Can you watch him?” Newt who was staring at Albus now nodded slowly.

“Ok,” Newt said slowly with worry and fear in his eyes. However, Theseus saw this, but he did not say anything as Newt got down to his knees. “I’m sorry this happened Albus,” Newt said quietly as he ran a hand over his face and then looked up when he heard.

“Dad! Dad! It is Albus!” Just then a sixteen-year-old boy ran over to Albus. Newt stood up to give the boy some space. The boy had black hair and bright hazel eyes. He did look like Albus, so Newt assumed that they were brothers. “Oh, Al. This is all my fault, why,” the boy cut off with tears in his eyes as an older man about the same age as Theseus, but this man was a little older. “Dad, he won't wake up. This is all my fault,” the boy said with tears falling down his face. Newt let out a breath as the boy stood up looking angry.

“I don’t think this is your fault,” Newt said quietly but the boy heard him anyway. “Things happen,” Newt said looking at the boy who wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded.

“Sorry, it's just…..”

“Jamie?” a small voice made the boy turn around with even more tears in his eyes.

“Albus, oh, Merin. I’m so sorry,” the boy started to go on about somethings that Newt did not understand but he could relate to them all too well.

_‘Brother’s.’ _ Newt thought with a small smile, but it dropped when Theseus came back with his wand out. The boy who was still trying to convince Albus that this was all his fault, looked up sharply at the wand and rolled his eyes.

“What, are you going to hurt me too? Go ahead, do it,” Newt raised his brow at this, but he kept quiet as Theseus put his wand away and rolled his eyes also. “Do it!” the boy yelled but this is when the boy looked down to see Albus’s hand on his arm and shook his head slowly.

“They're not evil Jamie. They………..they helped me. If I did not call out Grindelwald calling him an idiot I would not be in this……. this……. where am I? how are you,” Albus cut off when he started to chough from all of the running and the loss of blood got to him. Newt did not hear the rest as he watched Theseus talk to the older man.

“Thank you so much, for looking after my son and well, trying to find him along with Dumbledore? Where is he? I want to thank him and maybe take Albus to a hospital before we leave,” the older man said as he held out his hand and added: “I’m Harry. That is my oldest James Sirius and Well, you know Albus,” Theseus smiled and took Harry’s hand and nodded.

“Of, course. I’m Theseus by the way. Theseus Scamander and over there is my little brother Newt,” Harry nodded to relived to notice that Theseus just said Newt as in Newt Scamander. “Right, come on Newt we are going to help this family one last time,” Newt smiled and walked over to Theseus while Harry went over to Albus and gently picked him up. Then the Potter’s and the Scamander’s walked out of the park.

Dumbledore was worried. He was worried about Albus, his namesake. Why would Grindelwald want him? He is just a child. A scared child who does not really fit in with his family. Well, that’s what the boy told him anyway. Dumbledore was so lost in thought, which was rare that he did not hear the knock on his classroom door. “Sir, Sir, we found him and some other people as well,” the booming voice broke him out of his thoughts. He then looked up and saw some other man who was holding Albus in his arms. Dumbledore stood up and walked over to Theseus with a smile on his face.

“Thank Merlin. Where did you find him?” he asked Theseus, but Theseus did not say anything as he looked around him. “Right,” he said following Theseus’s eyes to the mess of his classroom. “Um, well, you know the Blood-pact,” Theseus nodded and looked at Harry who had tears in his eyes while he took out his wand.

“I’m sorry sir,” Harry said slowly as he raised his wand at his old mentor and father-figure. Dumbledore nodded knowing what Harry was doing.

“I know you from your time right?” he said to Harry who nodded slowly but didn’t say anything as James looked at him but did not say anything. James looked at Albus who started to cough again. Harry let out a shaky breath and sighed.

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said before he wiped his memory and walked out with James behind him.

Newt was confused when they arrived at the hospital. What does Dumbledore do for this Harry? why did he have tears in his eyes when he wiped his memory? Newt sighed once they all entered the hospital. Well, it was more like Harry ran in with James Sirius behind him. Newt watched as Harry ran up to the front with his son in his arms. “Help me,” he said with fear in his green eyes. James Sirius hummed at how out of character his father was acting. Then again, he too was worried about his brother as well, but he knew that this was all his fault and Albus is hurt because of him. “It’s my son, he’s hurt really bad,” Harry said showing the lady at the desk his son.

“Right this way sir,” she said to Harry who still had tears in his eyes.

“Come on James,” Harry said as he carried Albus to the back with James following him leaving Newt alone in the lobby.

Theseus decided to stay with Dumbledore, but he too was confused just like Newt is, but he knew that he must also forget this whole thing. “Sir, I’m going to leave now. Can you tell us if you found anything on the Blood-pact?” Theseus asked him but Dumbledore did not say anything for he too as well, was confused by this whole thing. Dumbledore nodded slowly as Theseus walked out of the room. Theseus was lost in thought as he walked down the road. “Is Albus going to be ok?” he asked himself as he walked up to the hospital. He then took a deep breath and walked in.

James Sirius was worried again. When he looked at Albus who let out a shaky breath once he woke again. “James?” Albus asked quietly flinching a little, but when he looked down he gasped. His arm was gone at his elbow. “What? What happened?” Albus asked James who was too raped in guilt to say anything. This is when Harry walked into the room with tears in his eyes but Albus could see that he looked happy that his son was awake.

“Albus. Thank Merlin,” Harry said walking over to him. Albus smiled at his dad but he felt tears in his eyes when he saw that he had one arm now. Seeing this Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “They said that it was too damaged, they could not heal it. I’m so sorry Al,” Harry said sitting down next to his son who had a bandage on his forehead that was covered in blood.

“Are we going to go home soon dad?” Albus asked looking at James who had his head in his hands. Harry smiled and nodded slowly but he did not say anything as he pulled out the time turner and picked up his son. Then James took his arm and the small family left with a pop.

Theseus walked into the hospital to see Newt sitting down waiting but Theseus could see something in his eyes, but he could not place it. “Newt what’s wrong?” Theseus asked as he walked over to his little brother. Newt looked up and shook his head.

“They're gone. I went to check on them, but they were not there. I think they went back home,” Theseus nodded knowing that this is for the best. He, however, did not say this to Newt, but Newt knew this already for he could see it on Theseus’s face.

“I know Newt. Albus though is home now. Maybe he can work things out with his family,” Theseus said sitting down next to Newt with a smile on his face. Newt smiled back and the brothers fell quiet.

“Brother, I’m, I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier. I think maybe that we both are not the same since this all started,” Newt said looking at the wall. This maybe Theseus smile but he shook his head.

“No, brother. You were right, I’m not the same since Leta died or since the war. That does not mean that I still don’t look after you. I love you, little brother. Noting can change that,” Theseus said putting a hand on his brother’s arm. New did not finch at this though. Which was rare.

“Thank you Thee. I think we should go home. I hate this place,” Theseus laughed and stood with Newt doing the same.

Albus passed out the moment he got home, and Harry did not blame him. James was watching him sleep again and Harry could not help but smile at this. “James?” Harry said once he entered Albus’s room. James turned around with tears in his eyes. “This is not your fault. Why don’t you go see what Teddy and Lily are doing in the backyard? I want to see Albus alright,” James nodded slowly and ran out of the room. Once he was gone, Harry ran his hand through his son’s hair until he woke up.

“Dad. I’m so sorry. I should have……” Albus cut off with tears in his eyes. Harry sighed and shook his head.

“It does not matter now Al. I’m sorry I did not understand you. I’ll try now, don’t worry son,” Harry said as he ran a hand through his son’s hair again. Then Harry pulled his son into his arms and held him tight.

“I love you, dad. Thank you”

“I love you too son and you are welcome,” after Harry said this he pulled Albus out of his arms. “Why don’t you get some rest. I’ll tell everyone that you are safe and well,” Albus smiled and closed his eyes.

_‘Things will be different now. Yes, things will be different.’_ Albus thought before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is the end. Thank you for reading this story. I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think, and I will see you in my next story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, new story. Lol, it’s been a while since I posted one. Tell me what you guys think about this one. Is it good? Should I finish it? Thank you again and I will see you next time


End file.
